Acquainted with the Night
by Meliganes
Summary: Sometime being strong and independent isn't enough. No one knows that better than the "Snow Queen". When her people rebel and an old enemy reappears, how can a queen of ice respond without being cold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ghost of Past

Under a starry night sky she found sitting herself in her favorite window, once again fighting her memory. They brought back to her fears of lack of control, the fright she felt when she almost became a murderer, a monster, the pain of losing her parents and the loneliness that followed, the shock and horror of almost losing her sister by her own hand. Elsa shook off these thoughts and returned to the stars above her. She watched them shine as frost grew from her fingertips to cover the window she peered through. _Doesn't this bring back memories_. Moving from the window, she sat on her bed and gazed up to the shadowy ceiling. Rubbing her hands against her forehead, she attempted to soothe the war brewing inside of it.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. I brought back summer. I took back the kingdom from the traitor prince. I can control my powers. _Icicles shot from her fingers as she threw out her arms. They lodged themselves in the door across from her. _Well, so much for control. _

Curling back into the pillows, Elsa fought to not turn off her emotions as she so often had before she learned the true power of love and fear. She wondered mindlessly what would have happened if she had stayed upon the mountain, if the traitor prince had never brought the soldiers to her door. While she had been alone on the North Mountain, she felt alive and whole. She needed no one so it did not matter that she had no one. Now that she had returned, _home_ as Anna called it, she felt caged.

_I have what I always wanted: a relationship with my sister, the acceptance of the kingdom, the ability to control the powers that had haunted me. How can I have gained all of this and still feel empty?_

Suddenly, she heard a crash down the hallway followed by light, floating laughter. _Anna._ The queen approached the door to seek out her sister but the addition of a second, deeper voice stopped her in her tracks. "Hey that's not funny! You tripped me! I could have fallen back down the stairs and then what would-" Kristoff scolded. "Shhhh! Do you want her to hear us?" Anna cut him off. "She could freeze you into a block of ice forever." She giggled again. "Now come on!"

Elsa heard them walk past her door and on down the hall to Anna's room followed by a quick sound of a door closing. Then she was once again greeted with silence. She considered how to best address the situation before her.

_I could go break them up and send Kristoff back to his room downstairs. _

After the thaw, Anna had asked if Kristoff and Sven could stay in the castle since they had no permanent home. Elsa decided it was the least she could do after he had taken such good care of Anna when she had frozen the fjord and struck Anna's heart. She had told Kristoff that if he could put up with and care so deeply about her quirky handful of a sister, he could stay. Kristoff had laughed, admitted that she could indeed be a handful and thanked the Queen. Before leaving, he promised that he would never hurt her sister. Remembering this Elsa softened.

_It's not like it's the first time she's snuck him up here anyway. Tearing them apart now won't do any of us good. Besides he'll be family too one day._

Anna had gotten into the habit of trying to sneak Kristoff upstairs at least two or three times a week. However quiet they thought they were, one of them always made some sort of noise to alert Elsa to their presence. Anna would bump into one of the statues on display causing it to clutter to the floor or, more likely, Kristoff would forget to transition from his normal clomp of a walk to quiet, light steps and Anna had to scold him. Kristoff would reply with a funny remark and Anna would burst into laughter before hurrying down the hall.

_It's a wonder they believe they're hiding it at all. _Not to mention the stolen glances that the two shared at breakfast the next morning. A simple "how did you sleep last night?" reduced Anna to spluttering searching for an answer, while Kristoff would turn as red as the strawberries on Elsa's plate. More than once Elsa had asked just to watch them react to her question. _Still, he makes Anna happy and I won't deny her that. _

Having decided, she left the door and returned to her window. The night had become still in her absence. The stars that previously lit the sky had disappeared into clouds. She stared out into the vast blackness and wished she had someone to care about her like that too. She was happy for Anna, truly happy, but she had just gotten her sister back and now she had to share her with Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and who ever else Anna picked up when she adventured out of the castle. More than that, she wanted someone to sneak into her room at the end of a long day. Someone to hold her and tell her everything was alright. Someone to chase away her reoccurring fears and nightmares left from her lonely childhood. Someone to stand by her side. Someone who cared.

Someone who wasn't afraid.

_There must be someone out there, somewhere. Just because I don't need anyone, doesn't mean I don't sometimes want someone. No one wants to be alone forever._

**A/N: So this is the first chapter, eventually it will develop into a Helsa fic with pieces of Kristanna sprinkled in here and there. Please review, I'd love to hear your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, here's the next one. Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters. I would love to get any ****feedback you have for me so please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Visions

He remembered how beautiful she looked on that night when he realized he had to kill her, the conviction with which she claimed herself a danger. He watched her face fall as he told her that her sister had not returned and for a moment he almost felt remorse for his crime.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer, please."

"Don't you see –I can't!"

After that he couldn't hear anything. His vision faded. His stomach dropped. _She can't fix the winter, she only continues it. Arendelle can't survive long like this. I have to –I have to kill her. That's the only way to bring back summer, to be a hero, to rule as king. What is one life in exchange for hundreds? The people will never let her return to the throne anyway. This is the only answer. _

"I will do what I can." _What I have to._

With that he turned and left, his head reeling and stomach churning at the prospect of the task before him. He had been planning to leave her in that prison for as long as possible, maybe even letting her return to her mountain, if she had returned summer to Arendelle. The Ice Queen could have peacefully lived out her days in captivity somewhere. Now that wasn't an option.

The thought of killing her made him sick. There was something about this Queen that he understood, a part of her that reminded him of himself. The fact that she was bright, independent, and strong made her attractive to him, but it was the look in her eyes when she realized that she almost became a monster that he recognized. The raw emotion in her eyes was simultaneously entrancing and horrifying. The same look played on her face when he had told her that her sister was gone. A look of loneliness and longing. Things he understood all too well.

Growing up the unlucky thirteenth son of a harsh and powerful king was not an easy place to be. By the time he was born his older brothers' no longer cared about new additions to the family. That is, until their mother died shortly after giving birth to Hans. From the moment she drew her last breath all of the boys hated their new brother. They took turns thinking of new ways to hurt him. As a child they would break his toys, rip his books, tear his clothes. Two of them ignored him altogether, hoping that if he never existed their mother would return to them. The punishments only worsened as Hans grew older. The king was not unaffected by his wife's death either. He had loved her greatly and in her absence he fell dark and cold. The king became so wrapped in grief that he paid little attention to any of his sons. Most days it seemed to Hans that his family would gladly trade him to have their mother back. Some days he agreed with them. The look on Arendelle's 'Snow Queen's' face was one he had seen in the mirror in those times.

Hans pushed these thoughts from his mind. He set his jaw and left to do what he knew needed to be done. Not just for himself but for Arendelle. Then together they would create a new age and leave the past behind them.

Now, six months later Hans was still haunted by the Queen. Locked in the hold on one of his brother's ships, she came to him. Staring into the night sky he could hear her voice calling to him from the sea. In his dreams she was there looking at him, her eyes still lonely, heartbroken, and scared.

Awakening from a particularly vivid dream the ex-prince banged his fists on the wall. _"_GET OUT!" He would no longer tolerate her visits. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, laying on the icy fjord, his dagger raised over his head ready to strike. He could still hear her sobbing for her sister. It was too much.

Exhausted and out of fight, Hans slumped against the wall and prayed for two things: to never be forced to see _her _again and to find her and never leave her presence. He sunk slowly to the floor, running his fingers through his red hair. Resting his head back into the wood he sighed.

_I won't have to live with this much longer. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally got around to finishing the third chapter. The story is only going to pick up from here. As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and I would love it if you would review it, it only helps me get better. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 3 – Haunted

Watching the sunrise from her mother's lounge chair in the study was one of Elsa's favorite things. It brought back memories of her parents and reminded her that regardless of what challenges the sun faced it never faltered. Every morning it rose between the same two towers and continued it's ascent into the sky unperturbed by whatever problems the day gave it. Each night it set on the other side of the castle just to the left of the mountain she had briefly called home.

This morning she decided to pass with a book in hand. Lost in her reading she did not hear a knock at the door. "Elsa! Are you ever going to come out of here?" Anna slid into the room and moved to stand in front of Elsa and peered at her over her book. "This is all so boring I don't know how you can stand it."

Laughing, "It's not so bad once you get used to it." Elsa closed the book and sat forward making room for Anna to join her. "It's one of the perks of the job I guess."

"Oh, you would sit around and read this stuff anyway. You never do anything fun," Anna pouted. "Which is why, the two of us are going for a horseback ride. I've already had the horses brushed, fed, and saddled. There's nothing else to do except go."

Elsa began to protest "Anna, I really need-"

"To stop being queen for one second and come have some fun with me." Anna grabbed Elsa's arm, pulling her from her cozy chair and book.

"Alright, but only for a little while. I do need to finish." Elsa threaded her arm through Anna's, "This afternoon I'm yours."

The two moved through the castle chatting and giggling. It was these precious moments that made the sisters forget about the years they'd spent separated and the pain they had endured. Elsa felt her spirit lightening with each step toward the stable. Anna always knew how to make her forget the weight of being queen and relax.

"Your majesty!" A servant cut off their path as they made the final stretch to the door. "This just came for you. It's urgent." He held out an envelope. Elsa gingerly took it in her hands. Her fingertips brushed a royal seal on the back. She turned it over. _From the hand of King Elias of the Southern Isles. _

Elsa swallowed, all thoughts of horseback riding banished from her mind. Frost unknowingly began curling from her fingertips onto the edges of the letter. _This is bad._ Taking a deep breath, she turned back to her sister, "Anna, I need to take care of this matter. Please go on without me. I'll meet you in the hall for dinner this evening." With a quick squeeze to her sister's hand, she retreated once again to her father's study.

The Queen took a breath, stealing herself for whatever was hidden inside the parchment before her. Brushing the frost off the envelope she carefully opened and slid out the letter. She read it, searching.

Her Majesty

Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

I deeply regret to hear of all that has transpired between yourself, your sister, your country, and the former Prince Hans. I know that he has caused all of you a great deal of pain and for that I offer my most sincere apologies. What he has done is ultimately unforgivable and is a crime. A crime for which he deserves to be punished. To remedy this I have revoked his title and status. He is no longer a brother of mine. He has been banished from the Southern Isles and so I will return him to you. He should arrive on a ship within a few days of this letter. Feel free to do with him as you please. I know this does not right the wrongs Hans has caused, but I hope that you will know that I do not share his beliefs. In the future I do hope that our countries can be friends and allies.

His Highness

King Elias of the Southern Isles

Elsa read the letter over and over again letting the words sink beneath her skin. **_He's_**_ coming here. They're sending him **here**. How could anyone think this would help? _Snow began to fall, blanketing the room in white. She could not fathom what this meant. _The King is sending his own brother as a peace offering. Why? What does he really gain by losing his family?_ All Elsa had was her family, her head could not wrap around the idea of just giving up part of a family regardless of what they might have done. _How can he just disown him?_

The snow stopped in midair as another thought struck Elsa. _What am I supposed to do with him? I don't want him here. Anna- oh! _She wrung her hands together, pulling the snow to the ground. _What am I going to tell Anna? She won't let him through the gate. Ha, not that would be a bad thing. That's one solution._

Elsa wondered what her sister would actually do with him. She was too kind to sentence him to death, but she wouldn't stand for him to be around either. _If I send him to another country, he could come back. Even if he doesn't he could go somewhere else and hurt more people. He can't be trusted. I don't want to kill him, but if I don't what kind of example does that set for my rule, letting a traitor go? I can't release him. I don't want to kill him. I refuse to keep him a prisoner. What am I supposed to do?_

She settled in for a long night once more curled in her mother's chair. She wished she could speak to them; ask them what they would do. A storm brewed inside her mind, her thoughts warring with each other. Deep down she knew this was a battle she could not win.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has followed/reviewed/favorited this story. I can't actually believe anyone is reading this, but I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I got a bit carried away with this chapter so it's a bit longer than the rest. As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen I think the movie would have ended a little differently thus proving that, unfortunately, none of this is mine.**

Chapter 4 – The Great Contradiction

With the impending arrival of _The Traitor_, Elsa focused on doing what she knew best: repress and ignore the problem. She stayed as busy as she could handling every letter, proposal, and trade agreement that came her with her full attention. When she had finished her royal tasks each day she immediately went to find Anna. Within a couple of days the two of them had baked a cake, toured the castle gardens, gone for a horse ride up to the mountains, and had a picnic with Kristoff and Olaf on the bank of the fjord. Elsa was beginning to run out of ideas to occupy them.

This afternoon the two were seated in the gallery admiring the paintings and drinking tea. While Anna was not complaining about all of the time her sister had devoted to her, she was becoming suspicious. Elsa had always been the type that needed some time to herself, but it seemed like she was almost afraid to be alone. Whenever Anna left her, Elsa tried to follow or struck up a new conversation. On top of that, she looked preoccupied. There was a crease in her forehead and she was absentmindedly grabbing one wrist as if searching for something that was no longer there. _The gloves._ The thought hit her shoulders like a weight. The gloves had been put away after Elsa thawed the fjord. _She's never missed them until now. There must be something she's not telling me. I need her to open up, and then we can fix it. _

"Elsa," Anna began tentatively stirring her sister from her thoughts. Her sister was obviously startled, but calmed and looked to Anna. "Is something wrong?"

A smile painted it's way onto Elsa's face, "No, everything's fine. There's some royal business that's been troubling me, but it's nothing really. I just got a little lost in my thoughts, that's all."

Anna was not convinced. She sat down her teacup and grabbed her sister's hand. "I know that something isn't right. You've been avoiding being alone all week. Don't get me wrong, I love getting to spend time with you, but you've been distant and you can't stop fidgeting. Your face is all wrinkled up and I can't remember the last time you really smiled. So please just tell me what's the matter and I'll help you fix it. Whatever it is, we can handle it together. You don't have to do this by yourself anymore."

For a moment Elsa wavered. Her mask fell and Anna could see the fear and confusion in her sister's eyes. She began to crack. Elsa's thoughts raced through her head. _I still don't know what to do. Maybe I don't have to make this decision alone. She could help me. She wants to help. If I was in her place I would want her to tell me. _She bit her lip.

_ He hurt her too. Whatever decision I make affects her just as much as me. She deserves to know._ Unable to hold it in any longer words began falling out, "I don't know what to do- where to start. I got a letter almost a week ago from-"

The door to the gallery swung open, "Anna are you ready to go yet? We should've left by now," Kristoff hurried across the room. Anna glared at him and nodded towards the door. Looking to Elsa, he noticed how exhausted and weak she looked. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you two were talking. I'll just go and wait outside."

The mask slipped back into place on the Queen's face once again burying the words bubbling inside of her, "No, that's alright. It was my mistake for keeping Anna so long. I forgot that the two of you were going up to the mountains today."

Anna reached for her sister again, "Elsa, I can stay. Kristoff and I will go another day. I want to be here for you."

Elsa removed her hands from Anna's and curled them in her lap. "The Royal Icemaster has to do his job. You should go with him. We can talk again tomorrow." She smiled, stood, and left the gallery feeling lost.

Anna turned to Kristoff, "You ruined it! She was about to finally tell me what's been going on!" She hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" He held his arm. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize what was going on. You should go after her, maybe she'll still talk to you." He looked genuinely concerned and apologetic.

Anna couldn't resist his face. She sighed._ One day I'm going to learn how to stay mad at him._ "No, you were right. We need to leave." She interlaced their hands and laid her head against his shoulder. "I just hate feeling like she's shutting me out again. "

the power coursing through her. The fear that had paralyzed her a moment ago was replaced with adrenaline. _I'm done running and hiding. It's time to fight._ Ice flew from her fingertips cutting off the guards until she had pinned one against a wall and was pushing the other out over her balcony. The adrenaline blinded her, short-circuiting her brain. She could not process her actions; she could only continue to fight. This time she would not lose. _If I could freeze over Arendelle on accident, I can hold back two men. _

The ice began to pinch the man on her left's throat, while she continued to push the other closer and closer to the edge. Soon they would be gone and she would be safe again. "One more minute and it will all be done," a voice whispered inside her head.

She let her power consume her. Just before both of the men met their end another voice cut through, "Queen Elsa!" Suddenly she could see the two men about to die at her hands. "Don't be the monster they fear you are." The adrenaline stilled in her veins. She pulled back. _A monster. What have I done? _She looked to the voice for clarification, but found none. _Anna's fiancé? Why is he here? _But before she was able to ask, he ran diverting an arrow meant for her. Then the sky began to fall and everything went black.

Elsa woke with a start, covered in sweat, tears staining her cheeks. She sat up and tried to breathe. _It's only a dream. I'm safe. It's over. _The last part she knew wasn't true, a small lie to comfort her in the darkness. As long as the traitor was returning it would not be over.

The nightmares had arrived along with King Elias' letter and no matter what she tried she could not escape them. She longed for the days when these events were behind her, but now the past haunted her like a ghost lurking in the darkness, searching for a weakness to prey upon.

Convinced that sleep was no longer an option, she moved to sit under her window. She looked into the stars unable to ignore her thoughts anymore. _Why did he stop me from killing them? Or them from killing me when he was going to anyway? _She told herself that he was a sadist and wanted to kill her himself, but the answer felt too easy. _Even if it is true, it doesn't explain why he stopped me from killing those other men._ She needed to know why he saved her.

_I would have never forgiven myself. I would have deserved to be killed, even at his hand. Why would he stop me? He had everything planned out in order to get exactly what he wanted. What did he gain from protecting me? _She stared up into the starry sky unable to come up with a single answer, until at last the sun rose marking another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another big thanks to my readers and all of my new followers. I still can't believe you all are reading this, but I hope you're enjoying it. :) I'm really excited about where the story is going from this point on so stay tuned. I'm planning on updating this at least once a week from here on in. Please review: whether it's good or bad it's help me get better.**

Chapter 5 – Clarity

It came to her while she was soaking in a bath. After another long day with no answer and Hans' ship due anytime, she finally decided that refusing to bathe wouldn't help her decide what to do. Settling into the tub, the salts and warm water quieted Elsa's mind allowing her a brief respite from the fears that were continually bombarding her. Lavender filled her nostrils and in that moment everything drifted away. Hans' impending return, the secrets from Anna, the fear that she wasn't as in control of her powers as she thought she was, the aching loneliness eating away at her it all just seemed to disappear. She sighed deeply, sinking lower into the water and leaned her head back against the cool of the tub's metal. The heat of the water began working out all of her muscles until at last she drifted away. It was comforting to her to find she could still manage to let her problems go for a bit. She lay in the tub, worriless, enjoying the silence. Her eyes drifted closed and the black nothing behind them calmed her until Hans' face appeared. She recoiled and the water in the tub nearly froze. With an angry puff she thawed the water and had a realization. _This is the answer. _

She gathered herself from the now cold bath and dressed hastily not giving herself time to doubt her new plan. Sitting at her desk, she removed a pen and paper and drafted a letter to King Elias. The words came to her quickly. She forced her hand to slow so that her writing would be readable. Finishing the note with a great flourish of her name, she smiled freely for the first time in almost a week. _How could I have not seen it before? The answer to an unsolvable question is to get rid of the problem altogether._

Adding the royal seal to the letter, she stood. She felt giddy as she searched the castle. At last she stepped out into the cool air outside and found Jaq, the head of the guards, near the gate with some of his men. Elsa knew he was the one she could trust with something of this importance. When she ran to the North Mountain last spring there had been an uprising among the guards. In light of her unintentional winter, many of the men did not trust the Queen and hoped that Princess Anna would become heir to the throne with Hans at her side. Several of the men even sided with the Duke of Wesselton's men in their attempt to kill her. When Jaq realized the traitors' intentions he stopped them from entering the castle. Once Elsa had been restored as queen he came to her and told her of the uprising. She quietly released the men from their positions, but did not seek revenge against them. That decision had been far easier than the one she just made. _I can't blame them for thinking I was unfit to rule. The only time I came out of hiding, I nearly killed them all. _Out of gratitude, Elsa then named Jaq head of the guards.

Since then he had become her most trusted advisor and so she there wasn't a doubt in her mind he should be the one to handle this issue. She stopped before Jaq and looked to his face. His jet black hair shone under the torches hoisted above the gate as he bowed, "Your majesty," The other men followed suit. "How may I be of service?" He smiled easily at her, confidence radiating from him.

"Please send this message on our fastest ship to King Elias of the Southern Isles. It is of the upmost importance." She stood proud, feeling fully in control. A glance to the guards behind Jaq showed their confusion, but he stood firm. Without hesitation he took the letter from her hand, his fingers brushing across hers sending a jolt through her. Excluding Anna and Kristoff, most people were still afraid of getting too close to her, let alone touch her. _He's never been afraid of me. _He placed it inside of his jacket, "It shall be done at once." He nodded to his guards and together they left for the docks. She returned to her chambers for her first good night's sleep in a long time.

Two days later, there was a knock on the study door. Jaq entered hastily, "Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is a matter of the upmost importance. A ship has arrived and demanded to dock in the port –it's from the Southern Isles." With a deep breath, Elsa stood. _It's time._

She made her way to the docks without a doubt in her mind that she had made the right decision. Jaq and five of his most trusted men followed her swords in tow. Nearing the harbor she was surprised to find the ship was much smaller than she had expected. _No wonder it took so long to get here. _When she was younger, her father had told her great stories of the Southern Isles' navy, but the vessel before her would not withstand a single canon. _I guess they decided not to waste resources on an ex-prince._

The disappointment of a ship had indeed docked not far from the shore. "Are you sure you wish to go meet them?" Jaq questioned after securing a rowboat to take them out. Elsa nodded and Jaq took her hand, helping her into the boat before sitting down across from her. One of his men sat on the middle bench and began to row them out while the other four followed in a second craft. As they neared their target, Jaq spoke up, "If you don't mind me saying so Queen Elsa, but you look very confident for someone about to deal with the people who nearly killed both you and Princess Anna less than a year ago. I think most people in your shoes would be terrified."

Her blue eyes locked onto his deep brown. With a quirk of her eyebrows, "There's nothing to be afraid of when they pose no threat." She looked up to the ship as their boat curled alongside of it, while Jaq watched her. He marveled at her self-assurance and wished that he could possess half the courage she had. With a flourish from her hand she turned the water underneath boat into ice and rose them level with the deck. The crew of the ship stood back aghast. They had heard rumors of her the Ice Queen, but never imagined what it was like to see her work themselves. Elsa smirked and inspected them as they stared at her dumbfounded.

The crew was a wreck. The men were dirty with uncut beards and torn clothing. Many were sunburnt and scarred. Amidst them a well-dressed man stepped forward. He was tall with strong face. Unlike the other men, he was clean-shaven, but somehow still seemed rough to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, I presume? My name is Alastair and I captain this fine craft and crew. I hoped to meet you. I had assumed we would transport the prisoner for you. That is unless of course you wish to end him before he sets foot on shore. He is under your care and control."

"Thank you Captain, but he will not need to be transported as I do not wish to take him from you." Alastair opened his mouth as if to speak, but Elsa continued, "I thank you and King Elias for offering this penance, but I am unable to accept it. I am returning him to you and the Southern Isles. I do not wish to take responsibility for whatever may come of him."

The captain looked flustered, "Well, of course Queen Elsa," He stammered. "If that is what you wish, it shall be done. Would you like to speak to him before we return?"

"No, I do not wish to know him any longer. Now do I want to linger, but thank you Captain Alistair for your understanding. Safe travels to you and your crew. I hope we may meet again under better circumstances."

Alastair nodded, "Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Elsa returned a curt nod and walked back to the boat, still standing in the ice off of the deck. After Jaq and his men settled back into the ferries, she slowly dissolved the ice and set them back in the sea. They began their journey back to the pier.

"Your majesty," Jaq began, pulling Elsa from her thoughts. "I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds again, but you should know that you handled that wonderfully. You were poised in a difficult situation and I'm honored to stand by your side." He stared deeply at her unashamed.

Elsa could feel her cheeks reddening at his praise, but pushed that aside to give him a smile, "Thank you, Jaq." She hesitated briefly before adding, "There's truly no one else I would have rather stand beside me." She immediately regretted the way the words came out, but Jaq beamed at her in response. She turned away. _Great. Every time I fix a mess I make a new one._

Elsa focused on the ship holding Hans as it began to sail away. When they made it back to the pier, Elsa sent Jaq and his men back to the castle ahead of her. She sat down on the edge of the planks and let her legs dangle over the water. As the sun began to set, she watched the ship disappear into the horizon taking all of her problems with it. She felt light and happy. _I'm free._ She was weightless, floating on a cloud. The last time she felt this carefree was in her ice palace, but this was better. This time she still had Anna and her people. Something new and foreign began tugging at her heart, making it soar: hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Surprise! Extra update this weekend, mostly because chapters five and six go together. And I went back and fixed some errors in the first five chapters. Hooray for more Hans! **

Chapter 6 – Demons in the Dark

She was there again. _The Snow Queen._ Looking vulnerable and hurt as he went after her on the icy fjord. Something strange was stirring within him, _pity. _He fought to shut it out. _This has to end; it's up to me. I'll be the hero who brought back summer. There's no time for second thoughts._ His hand reached out with the dagger to strike her, but this time she turned and saw him. Paralyzed by the sight of her, he waited as she raised herself up and walked to him. "Oh Hans," his name left her lips as a laugh making his blood boil. Her icy hand stroked his arm, leaving patches of frostbite wherever she touched. Peeling the dagger from his hand, she leaned into him. His every nerve was on fire. She brushed her lips against his ear as she whispered, "You will never win."

He looked down at her and her body began to morph. He pulled back and watched the shape change until his father stood before him. The man's golden eyes bore into his, "You will always be a disappointment." The shape morphed again this time into his oldest brother, Elias. "This time you'll get what you deserve." Hans felt the dagger dig into his back, ripping clothing and flesh. Warmth trickled down his back. _Blood._ He reached out for someone but he was suddenly alone. An agonizing scream fled his lips.

Breathless and dazed, Hans jolted awake from another of his nightmares. He sat up and grabbed his back, searching for a mark, knowing there would be none. _It's not real. It's never real. Stop letting them get to you._ The dreams had only gotten worse with time. Each night the queen came to him, Hans believing he would vanquish her and become a hero. He never did. Every time it changed she became stronger and fought back. He began to fear her. They all felt so real. He swore he could feel her lips against his ear and her fingers graze his skin. His arms still felt frozen. The face of his dead father and Elias were burned into his eyelids. Rolling over, he shook off the dream and began digging another tick into the floorboard where a small collection of scratches was keeping the days. The only tool available was the spoon he was given with each meal making his task difficult but, throwing all of himself into it, he carved out another mark. Running his long fingers over them, he counted. _Eleven. It's been eleven days since we left port in the Southern Isles. Today we will arrive in Arendelle and all of this will end._

He took comfort knowing that before night fell again he would see the demon of his nightmares before him. Even if she killed him, he would see her face one last time. If he died, there would be no more nightmares. If she kept him in prison, no torture could be worse than what he already faced each night. He secretly hoped that seeing her would free him from the hold she had on him. That hope was what had pushed him to beg Elias to send him back to Arendelle in the first place.

When he had been set home last summer, his brothers laughed at him. "You couldn't even take a kingdom from a hermit and a naïve little girl! Tell me Hans again of this Ice Queen's horrifying magical powers!" Everywhere he went one of them was there ready to mock him.

A week following his return, se was called to stand before Elias for his crimes. As one of the servants read a full report of the events in Arendelle, Elias roared and cackled. "Let me get this straight, you were thwarted by two girls, an ice harvester, a snowman, and a reindeer? That's all it took to capture poor little Hans! Why if you'd faced a real soldier you would be dead!" Hans remained standing tall unwilling to let his brother's words affect him even as they set a fire in his veins. The humiliation was nothing new for him; he stopped feeling ashamed for anything long ago.

After the hearing was finished, his brother sentenced him to work in the castle for the rest of his days. He referred to it as "a grace", but it was one Hans had not asked for. For him, this fate was worse than death or prison. Being stuck in his brothers' home, subjected to their torture was the last thing he wanted. For months he tried to blend in. He dressed in the servants uniform and worked in the forgotten rooms and towers, any place he believed he could go unseen. It did not matter. His brothers managed to find him anyway.

The teasing and torment were things Hans knew how to handle; the nightmares were not. They began haunting him within weeks of his return home and after three months he could no longer stand them. She was always there with him, crying or calling to him, taunting him. _There's only one way to make them end._ Hans went before Elias the next morning and begged him to return him to Queen Elsa, arguing that it would smooth over relations between the two of them. Elias did not believe Hans' intentions were true, but agreed anyway and wrote a letter to this Ice Queen, happy to be free of Hans. The ship carrying him left the following morning.

The eleven days locked in the ships hold had been long. With nothing to occupy his time, the dreams became more vivid. He could feel her presence with him not only when he slept, but in his waking hours too. She was there now, her fingers still trailing down his arm. Shaking his head, he steadied his thoughts. _I can wait one more to be free of her, of them. _He sat on the lone barrel in his cell and bided his time.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the ship began moving suddenly. Gathering himself, he stood and peered through the porthole at the top of his tiny cell to see them sailing back out towards the sea. _What's going on? _He could see two small boats heading back towards the shore. _Where is Queen Elsa and why am I still here?"_

Crossing to the door, he banged against its hinges. ""Hello! I'm well aware that you're not the smartest men I have ever met, but I do believe you forgot something when you set sail. On my brother, King Elias' orders, I was supposed to stay in Arendelle. So why the hell am I still locked in this cell!" With another swift kick to the door he returned to the porthole and watched the castle slowly fade into the coast. _This was not the plan. She was supposed to kill me, or spare me, or banish me. Regardless she would've had to at least see me. What's happening now?_

He sank to the floor and watched nighttime slip back into his cell as the ship drifted furthering from Arendelle and it's queen. What was going on and why hadn't her guards taken him? He wondered what she would've done with him. _Would I be dead now? Would I care? _But she hadn't come so it didn't matter.

The slit in the door to the cell opened. "Maggot, tray." Hans bent and grabbed the tray once containing his breakfast from its resting place against the wall. He held it just out of the man's reach through the opening. "Where are we going?" He questioned.

"Where do you think, boy? Back to the Southern Isles. Now give me the tray or you won't be getting dinner." He threw the tray through the slot to the man.

"Back to the Southern Isles!" He roared. "I was supposed to be left in Arendelle! Are you all completely incapable?"

The man slid a new tray back in the room. "As it turns out, not even the Queen wants to deal with the likes of you." The man laughed drunkenly.

He took the tray and sat back on the barrel, trying to process what was happening. _She's not coming for me. I'm going home. _He could see her standing before him, smiling slyly.

"No," he spat. Throwing the new tray across the room, he paced the short length of his cell. Night was quickly taking over and he was unwilling to be its captive any longer. A plan began taking shape in his mind. "This isn't the end."

**A/N: Alright the first part of the story ends here. In the next chapter time jumps forward a bit. I know you all were looking forward to having Hans and Elsa meet, (so was Hans) but the timing wasn't right yet. It's still a Helsa fic and I promise it's coming sooner than you realize. Anyway the primary purpose of this section was to demonstrate the influence the two have already had on each other and to set up the plot for the rest of the story. If you've made it this far thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this week's update is a day late, but it is twice the length of most of the chapters so hopefully that will make it up to you. I think I caught all of the typos, but if I missed some I apologize. As always, thanks for reading and please review! :)**

Chapter 7 – Peace and Uprising

Laughter floated through the air of the castle. The year's first snow had snuck in late the night before dusting the ground with white. As soon as Anna caught a glimpse from her window, she pulled herself from bed and dressed in her warmest skirt and shawl. Muttering a hurried good bye to Kristoff, she ran out the hall to Elsa's door. This time she did not even pause to knock, but entered to find her sister still sleeping, cocooned in the blankets.

"Elsa!" She threw herself down on the bed next to her. "Wake up! Did you see yet? Oh get up, please!" Stopping her bouncing momentarily, she checked to see her sister roll over away from her. "Just another hour, Anna." Elsa sighed and snuggled further into the blankets. Anna tore them from her reach, "Not until you look outside!"

"Fine." Slowly, the queen sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stood and crossed to her window with Anna in tow. "Don't you see, it's the first snow of winter!" Elsa turned to Anna, raising her eyebrows. "I can see that. Now why did I need to be drug out of bed for this?"

"Well I've decided that in honor of you and I being friends again and that you thawed the impromptu winter in summer that we would celebrate. I thought we could have a snowball fight and drink hot chocolate or maybe go sledding. And," Anna paused briefly. She wasn't afraid of her sister shutting her out anymore, but if Elsa said no again it would feel just like when she was. Losing her confidence, her head dropped to look at the floor. "Well, I wanted to build a snowman with you."

Elsa reached for her sister's hand, "There is nothing I would love more."

Several hours and nearly a hundred snowmen later the sisters paused to admire their work. Each snowman had been individually decorated to suit their own personality. Some of them had scarves with flowers or a top hat added. They sparkled under the cool afternoon sun. The ice details in each of them glittered. With the help of Elsa's magic, the two had turned the courtyard into a maze of charming snowmen and women. "I think we built enough for an army," Anna commented threading her arm through Elsa's.

The queen laughed, "Now there's an idea. Instead of soldiers, let's send snowmen to battle. Could you imagine the faces of the other men?"

Anna smiled, "They would be so shocked they wouldn't know what to do."

Leaving the snow behind them, the pair returned in doors in search of hot chocolate. They settled into the library and pulled two chairs up in front of the warmth of the large fireplace. They sipped from their mugs, enjoying the quiet. Anna watched Elsa as she stared into the fire. She was curled in the chair with her knees curled to her, balancing the mug atop one of them. The gaze she held was not as if she were consumed in thought, but more like she did not have a care in the world. No longer was she fidgeting with her hands or deep in a pool of worried thoughts. Her eyes were calm and she seemed at peace for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Elsa," Anna began, "I just wanted to say that, well, you seem happy now and I hope you stay this way. Or I mean, that I hope whatever was bothering you is over with, because I like seeing you smile and knowing that you're okay. And I'm glad that we got to spend today together, it makes me forget that all the time before" _when you were still shutting me out_ "never happened."

With a grin she answered, "I feel the same way. We'll have to do this again." She wished desperately she could reclaim the years the two had lost, but vowed that she would do better and make the ones they had left rich and joyful. "I don't plan on letting any more time go to waste."

The winter was long and cold for Arendelle. When spring finally returned, it found Arendelle as it had for the last fifteen years. The remaining snow dripped slowly off the roof. Flowers fought to burst forth from the cold ground. The castle's inhabitants were once again locked inside the building; the gate shut closed.

The sun rose finding the queen asleep at her desk, papers with hastily scribbled thoughts scattered beneath her fallen head. Ink smudges traced across her arms. Her hair slipping from its neat braid crafted the previous morning. She slowly began stirring. Her hands reached out in search of a pillow. Upon landing on one of the papers, she realized where she was and sat up. Her eyes puffy from the lack of sleep scanned the pages as her memories returned to her. _Lord Vidar. The uprising. _

Gathering the papers back into a stack, she searched them for a new answer she had yet to find. There was no easy solution, deciding to close the gates had proven that. A deep sigh escaped her lips. Winter had been difficult in more ways than just the weather.

After sending Hans away, Elsa had foolishly hoped that life would return to normal. She performed all of her queenly duties, set aside time for Anna, and settled in for winter. For the first time, she hoped that the season could bring joy and fun now that she could celebrate her powers. One day she was requested to meet with one of Arendelle's lords who had also been one of the men in her father's council. Lord Vidar wrote to her of an unnamed urgent issue he wished to discuss. He was one of the most powerful men in Arendelle. Rumors of his wealth and influence reached even to her ears. _What does he want with me? _Curious, she granted his request and agreed to meet with him.

Lord Vidar entered the throne room confidently. He stood tall with large shoulders and arms in finely crafted clothing. His green jacket had fine black stitching at each of the cuffs and the collar and gold buttons up the front. _He's wealthy, even for a lord._ A sly grin played upon his lips and his nearly black eyes shone as if he held a secret as he kneeled before her throne "My Queen." He turned his head up to look at her. "It is a great honor to meet you. You rule with all the elegance and kindness of your father before you."

Elsa pushed the thoughts of her parents aside, reminding herself to be courteous. "Thank you, Lord Vidar. It is kind of you to say." She gestured for him to stand.

He folded his hands together as he rose. "It is your kindness of which I wish to speak with you today. You see, your majesty, I have heard stories of your compassion from soldiers and peasants in taverns."

_Peasants?_ Never had she referred to her people as peasants. It seemed too cruel. Really they were no different than she was. She was only queen by birth they were commoners by theirs. She appeared unfazed as she responded, "'Stories of kindness'? Although perhaps I do not deserve it, I am confused as to the problem you see."

"I'm sorry if you feel I am wasting your time. I'll be brief. Some of these tales tell of you freeing a prince from the Southern Isles who attempted to murder both you, your majesty, and Princess Anna. Some of these men are beginning to wonder if it's not kindheartedness you seem to be overflowing with, as it is weakness." He paused letting the words sink in slowly.

_Weak? Is that what I was? Is that why I sent him back without a trial or even a word? _The room's temperature dropped. Ice spread from her fingertips and feet sluggishly coating her throne. Lord Vidar saw the doubt creep into the queen's features. His smile looked apologetic, but his eyes seemed satisfied, happy even to be relaying this information. He stepped closer to her, "I of course do not believe these lies, but many do."

"Whatever decisions I have made or do make are at my discretion. It is not my job to please everyone but to take care of them and I stand by what I have done. Furthermore, I am not responsible for every lie from drunkards in a tavern."

The smirk that had been distorting his handsome features grew slightly, "But every lie has some truth to it, does it not?"

Elsa was speechless. She pressed her mouth into a hard line as she attempted to gather a response. The ice grew to cover the throne. Lord Vidar continued, "Aside from that, the truth does not always matter. In affairs such as uprisings and revolutions I've found that what is believed is of much greater importance than what truly is. Many believe you are unfit for the throne. Whether you really are or not does not matter to them."

The shock that hit Elsa was quickly turning to fury. _Don't let him get to you._ "That would be rather foolish of them then. I would not want to provoke a queen who already created and thawed her own winter and that was without trying." She smiled confidently and formed a snowflake in her hand.

He stared into her eyes, unafraid. "That may be true, but let us not forget these men already know how you punish traitors."

It was a threat. Behind his smile, seemingly caring demeanor, and nice clothes he was simply trying to manipulate her. She was determined to not give him the satisfaction. Holding his eye contact, she arched one eyebrow. "Perhaps I have learned how to better handle them now."

"I certainly hope so, your Highness. I truly hope I have not bothered you too much with this information, but I believed it to be important. Unfortunately, I must return to my home now. I have other business to take care for." He only broke eye contact to bow once more.

"It has been very enlightening. Thank you Lord Vidar." He turned to leave without a glance back over his shoulder. When the door was shut tightly behind, Elsa released her anger. Standing she threw her arms out in front of her. Ice shot from her fingertips into the thick door. _Who does he think he is? I am not a little girl that he can scare with a few threats. I cannot be broken so easily. _A storm brewed around her. As the wind and snow caught her hair she sighed. She thought of Anna, of the day the two had spent together, of her dream for a fun happy winter. The snow fell to the ground. The wind calmed. She sank back into the throne. All of her hopes of a winter of normalcy faded away quickly.

Within a week the rumors had spread. Her people were whispering that she was not fit to reign. Once or twice she heard some of the maids agreeing with the idea. Elsa was at a loss. She had no idea how to control the situation. For most of her life, she hid from her problems. When confronted the first time, she fled. The second time she was challenged, she did what she believed what was best. _Best for everyone, or best for me?_ _I never even asked Anna what she thought._

It at once became unsafe for Elsa or Anna to leave the castle. They learned this lesson the hard way one day when the two had decided to go for a walk near the fjord. A man ran to them, "If you can't stand up to protect us why should you be queen?" Far worse were the others who stood on the side muttering in agreement. _I've lost all of them._

The girls hurried back to the castle. Elsa crossed her arms, weakly trying to hold herself together. Once they were safely inside the doors, Anna pulled her aside. "What was that man talking about? I've heard people whispering about a traitor being set free and other horrible things."

"It's nothing, just a rumor. That's all." Elsa tried to appear certain. The frost forming from her fingertips betrayed her.

Anna noticed and pleaded with her, "Elsa, please. You can talk to me. Tell me what this is all about."

Elsa shook her head. "It's nothing." She forced a smile, "Only gossip. It will pass." _I hope._

From there things only got worse. Jaq came to her a few weeks later stating that there had been a group gathered in the square demanding the queen abdicate to allow someone 'more fit' to rule Arendelle. The crowd had scattered before they could be arrested, which to Elsa was just as well. She did not want to have to imprison them. She did not have a doubt that this was Lord Vidar's doing and did not aspire to hurt innocents because of his lies. Under Jaq's advisement the castle gates were closed once more.

Elsa watched the gates close as Jaq stood by her side. He set his hand on her shoulder, an attempt to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, your majesty. I do believe this is best considering the situation."

The remaining months of winter had been spent assuring Anna that everything was going to be fine and praying that her promises were true. She spent all of her days trying to come up with a solution, any way to handle the situation that didn't end in fighting and death.

Now, looking over every possible proposal she had come up with, there was still no answer. Standing, she moved from the desk chair to the window across the room. The sun was shining, the snow nearly gone. She sighed deeply.

_ I thought sending Hans back would fix everything and now it's only made it worse. I should have killed him when I had the chance. _She recoiled from the thought. _Could I have killed him? _She cradled her aching head in her hands. After almost a year, she still only saw him the way he was in the prison: caring, kind, apologetic even.

_It was a lie. It was all a lie. I was stupid to ever believe him. _Still she couldn't shake off the way he looked at her then. She had always prided herself on having good instincts about people. His eyes had seemed so honest. What if he wasn't insincere? _He left Anna for dead. He was going to kill me. Of course he's a liar. He was just trying to manipulate me. _

"It worked," a small voice inside her whispered.

The dawn was no comfort to the queen. Another restless night had passed and she faced another day without any idea to calm her people. _My people. Obviously they wish they weren't. _She crawled out of bed, giving up on sleep.

Today, she decided, was not a day for one of her ice dresses. Instead she slipped into her oldest dress. The soft, worn purple fabric one of the few comforts she allowed herself. The skirt brushed her ankles as she walked. Wandering the castle aimlessly, she found herself before the portrait of her parents. She stared at them. _What am I supposed to do? You never prepared me for this. You locked me away and then you abandoned me. _Tears cascaded down her face, staining her cheeks. _Why did you leave? _Sitting against the wall, she curled her knees to her chest. She cried and shut out the rest of her thoughts.

"Your majesty! We've been looking for you." Jaq ran to her. Upon seeing her tears, he stopped. "Are you alright?" He offered her a hand to stand.

Elsa took it and rose, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine. Why have you been searching for me?"

Jaq opened his mouth then closed it hesitating. "Perhaps now is not the best-"

"I said I'm fine, now please just tell me." Elsa cut him off. She shifted to stand tall and poised.

He nodded. "My apologies. A man approached the castle gate and insisted he be let inside. He is claiming to be the former prince Hans."

She blanched. _No, it can't be. Why would he come back? It's an imposter. It has to be. _"Whoever this man is lock him in the prison until I can question him myself." Jaq nodded and turned to leave. "And don't let anyone else speak with him."

"Yes your majesty. I will handle it personally." With one final look to her, he turned and left to take care of the matter.

After he left, Elsa fell back to the floor. _It can't be him. It isn't. It's not possible._

**A/N: I told you he'd be back sooner than you realized. Anyways thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woo hoo! Update a day early this week. Thank you to all of my wonderful readers/followers/reviewers. It still amazes me that you all enjoy reading this thing I'm writing. The moment you (and Hans) have been waiting for has arrived! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please feel free to review/PM me. I love getting feedback and I promise I'm not scary or mean. :)**

Chapter 8 – The Meeting

It was three days before she decided to see him. The two days following the strange arrival, she ignored the man who was being referred to as 'the prisoner'. Unlike the first time he returned, she did not worry about him. This time she believed he was nothing she couldn't handle. _If it even really is him, _she reminded herself. To Elsa, it could have been anyone sitting in that cell and ultimately, she didn't care. She drafted a new proposal for Lord Vidar to call off the revolts, hated it, and threw it out. The next day was filled with council meetings and dinner with her sister. The thought of Hans had not even crossed her mind until she drifted to sleep. In the dark, however, her nightmares over took her. He haunted her. She was stuck, reliving the moment she nearly became a monster over and over again. His green eyes watching her, until at last she awoke to find her room filled with snow and bitterly cold. _It's time._

As she prepared herself to see him, she became unsteady, questions pooling in her mind. _Why is he here? He just walked up to the gate and surrendered? With what motive? None of this makes any sense! _Elsa's blood chilled as she realized she was going to meet with the one person she had never been able to figure out. She'd known from the beginning that he was bad news, of course. That was only due to her instincts and her distrust for anyone that was willing to marry someone they just met. _Excluding Anna._ But figure him out? She'd never really been able to understand what his motives were. She still couldn't fathom why he had saved her from killing those soldiers. Or why he had seemed so caring and sympathetic in the prison later. Her head started to ache from her spinning thoughts.

With a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror one last time, steadying herself. _You can do this._ Standing up as straight as she could, she headed towards the door. The sight of teal fabric caused her to hesitate and consider the gloves lying on the dressing table. She had placed them there as a reminder of how far she had come from the scared girl she used to be, but nowshe wondered if she should take them with her, just in case. They promised her safety and restraint, two things she desperately needed. With one last glance she shook her head and left them behind. She needed to appear strong and in control, if she took the gloves he would see her lie.

The journey to his cell was long. The jail had been strategically placed across the fjord from the town for safety making for a long walk to the building alone. The air was warm, the flowers budding, promising that spring was there to stay, but Elsa could not enjoy it. A tall figure loomed in the building's entrance. Black hair shone under the morning sun. _Jaq._ Her chest lightened. He smiled at her, lighting up his face. Then he remembered and thought better of it, instead pressing his lips into a thin line. Elsa could see worry hidden in his brown eyes. "Please take me to the prisoner." He nodded and she followed him into the prisoner's maze.

Because he was a high security prisoner, Jaq had placed Hans in one of the furthest cells from the entrance. The deeper into the labyrinth she walked, the colder and slimier the prison became. The smell of mold overwhelmed her causing bile to rise in her throat. A rat dashed across her path as she approached the final corridor and it took everything within her to not freeze the poor creature where it was. She focused her attention on the strong shoulders in front of her. Their slight sway with each step calmed her. She noticed that the ends of his dark flipped at the edge of his collar and that there was a large freckle on the back of his ear. So intently was she staring that when Jaq stopped suddenly and turned to face her she nearly ran into him.

His hands gripped her shoulders, catching her. Elsa grabbed his arms for support as she caught her balance. His deep eyes searched hers. There were tiny olive colored flecks in them that she had never discovered before. "Are you sure you're ready, Your Majesty?" She studied the way his pink lips moved when he spoke. She lingered, matching his gaze until she became aware that he was still holding her and she had not answered his question. She recoiled and pulled back, balling her hands at her sides. "Unlock the door and then you may go. I wish to do this alone." He did so, but left it closed. "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you. I will call for you when I am done here." With one last look, the captain nodded and retreated back the way he had come. She inhaled deeply, forcefully relaxing her hands from their clenched position. Letting out the breath, she took a step towards the door and reached for the handle. The wooden door was thick and heavy under her touch. She struggled slightly to push it in, but with a firm shove it gave way. Steeling herself, she walked inside and took in the sight before her.

A tired, weary man sat on a cot before her. Dark, uncut, red hair hung from his head to his shoulders. His face was gaunt and covered with harsh stubble. The regal uniform Elsa remembered was gone. In its' place was a pair of simple brown trousers with small holes at his knees and a gray tunic that was left open at the chest. His feet were bare and bruised. Upon closer inspection she saw the shirt was flecked with red, _blood_, and that there was a new scar forming across the top of his chest to his left shoulder.

Elsa nearly gasped at the man before her. She was about to accuse him of being an imposter, but then deep, unyielding green eyes met hers. _Hans._ His pink lips pulled into something that almost resembled a smile, but she identified as a smirk. "Well, my Queen, I was wondering if you were ever going to find the time to come visit me." His voice was a taunt, as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Shock and confusion bubbled within her. He seemed confident, smug even, but he was obviously wounded. The wounds seemed to not be paining him as he reclined against the wall with his legs propped on the cot. Her fingers itched with power that was begging to break free. "Is the cell not to your liking? I thought it was rather fitting."

"It does bring back memories, doesn't it?" An arrogant grin played on his features, "but I do believe these," he lifted his arms, calling attention to the manacles encasing his hands from the fingertips to the wrist, "were designed with someone else in mind."

Elsa ignored his implication. Instead, she leaned back against the damp wall behind her and studied him. _He's trying to anger me. _ "Maybe you should stop wasting your time and start trying to convince me not to kill you here and now."

"We both know you won't do that." Honestly, he was right. She still wasn't sure that she could kill him or that she could live with herself if she did.

His confidence irritated her. All she wanted was to wipe the smirk off of his face. Ice filled her veins. She let it grow from within and coat the floor in a thick layer of ice creeping towards her prisoner. With a curl of her hand it surrounded him, burying him up to the chest. "And why do you think that?" Her voice was as hard and cold as the case around him.

If he was afraid, he didn't show it. His arms were relaxed on top of the layer of ice holding him. His eyes looked peaceful and still as she bore into them. _No, pleased. This is what he wanted._

"Because," his eyes caught hers, "I'm the answer to all of your problems."

**A/N: I really loved getting to write Hans and Elsa having their first conversation. I can't wait to get more fun Helsa interactions in the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay new followers! I'm so glad people seem to be enjoying reading this. If you're looking at this right now: thank you! Anyways, the plot continues. If you want to read more of my writing I just published six pieces I did for Helsa week on tumblr last week. It's called The Roads We Take and you can find it on my page. Also if you're on tumblr, I'm there under the same name and I post updates for this story there. **

**Happy Sunday and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9 – Trials and Lavender

Infuriated. The queen was unquenchably infuriated. She threw the cell door shut behind her and stomped up and down the hall, ice shot from her feet with each step slowly coating the floor. _He thinks he can just solve everything. I don't need his help. Who does he think he is? What a pompous, arrogant as- _

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Jaq called out as he rushed down the hall, breaking through her thoughts. "I heard the door slam and I was concerned that-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Thank you." She exhaled slowly letting her eyes slide close as she did, calming herself. With a wave of her hands the ice melted from the floor. "If you would lock the door please," she gestured towards the cell.

Jaq quickly approached the door, turned the key in the lock, and placed the key ring back on his belt. Upon finishing the task, he scanned her checking to make sure she wasn't harmed. "What did he do?" he questioned approaching her, studying her. She could hear the unsaid end of his sentence 'to you'. The protective tone in his voice was palpable. He reached his hand out towards her and stepped closer, but then dropped the arm to his side. A strange feeling washed over her, settling in her chest. _Disappointment?_

She shook it off. "Nothing. The prisoner" her voice laced with hatred, "believes he can solve my problems. He informed me that the other nations have heard of the uprisings here and that there are rumors of some of the nations planning to invade while Arendelle is vulnerable. I doubt that there is any validity to that, because he refused to tell me which countries were planning it." Elsa shook her head and began walking back up the hallway.

Jaq followed her, confused. "How could anyone have found out about the revolts when there has been little correspondence with any other countries during the winter? None of our ships can sail through the icy waters."

"I suspect Lord Vidar has found a way to send letters to other dignitaries even through the ice and snow." She stared at the floor as they continued toward the exit. They walked in silence for a moment; the only sound the keys on Jaq's belt jingling. Elsa bit her lip, trying to decide how much more she wanted to say. _I can't talk to Anna about this yet. I never even told her about what happened last fall. She thinks all of the rumors are lies. _

The pair had made it to the entrance before she decided that she couldn't carry it all inside her. _Better to tell Jaq than someone else._ She stopped, grabbing Jaq's arm and spoke, "I don't trust Hans, but I'm not sure I can afford to ignore this information. Lord Vidar has not stopped attempting to overthrow me and if this is his next strategy, I don't know how to address it." She began pacing again as she ran her hands through her braid, trying to think. "I have no idea why Hans is here in the first place. He could not have come back to be imprisoned solely to warn me. None of this is making sense." Leaning her back against the wall, she rubbed her temples. The cold calmed the storm brewing inside of her.

"Your Majesty, I think there may be a solution here. He could be the answer to all of these problems." Elsa considered Jaq. His lips were pressed together in a thin line showing worry, but his eyes shown with strength. She looked at him expectantly and nodded, asking him to continue. "If you were to give the prisoner a trial and then punish him for his crimes, it would show the people that you are fair and strong, that you won't tolerate traitors. It could calm them and Lord Vidar's` claims would have no hold on them."

"If I gave him a trial, he would be executed. While that is what he deserves after attempting to kill me and leaving Anna for dead, I'm not sure I want to scare my people into submission by making an example of him." She couldn't dare utter her fear that she was unable to kill him after he stopped her from killing the Duke of Wesselton's men. Anxiety simmered within her. Frost snuck from her fingertips to the wall behind her. Overwhelmed, she stood and spoke with all the assurance she possessed. "I will think over the matter and discuss it with my council. In the meantime, do not let anyone else access the prisoner."

"Of course." Jaq bowed as she spun on her heels and left. He watched her as she walked along the fjord back towards the castle, her form growing smaller with each step. Her white hair shimmering under the bright sun entranced him. He noticed the lavender dress she wore matched the flowers budding in the field along the path. It caught the wind and floated behind, almost making it appear she was flying. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he could not contain the quiet smile that overtook him. He stood there, grinning, until at last she disappeared and decided that lavender was his new favorite color.

After her first meeting with Lord Vidar, Elsa had reduced the members on her council to her five most trusted advisors. At the time she was wary of the other's wavering loyalties, now she was grateful that there were fewer people with knowledge of this new issue. She had expected discord and argument, addressing treason was not an easy issue. At the very least she was prepared for some grumbling for having called an emergency meeting. All of the members, however, had been glad to hear of the ex-prince's return. _I suppose with all that's been happening they expected bad news. _The advisors were almost cheery and for once they all agreed, the prisoner could be used to quell the rebellion. When their unanimous support of sentencing was met with the queen's hesitancy they were confused.

Leaning back in her chair, she searched for any excuse to avoid the trial. Logically, it made sense, but if Hans was publically tried for his crimes she would never find out why he had stopped her in the ice castle, why he seemed so caring in the prison, why he returned, and why he still seemed to be helping her now. _I need time. I need to know the truth. _She was afraid if they killed him and she never found out that he would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. _I just need to find out why, and then they can put him on trial. _

An idea began to take shape inside her head. She sat up straight and addressed the council, "The former prince should be punished for his treason but, before he appears before the public, I will personally interrogate him to discover what other secrets he may know."

One of the men lurched forward, "Your highness, this man-"

"Is my responsibility," She cut him off. "If he possesses any other knowledge it would be best to find it out before he is executed or we may have more problems to face. I will not hear anything else on the matter."

Standing, she gave a final nod and exited the chamber only to come face to face with Anna. She flinched at the sight of her smiling sister.

Anna stepped back, "Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just passing by and it sounded like things were getting heated in there. Want to talk about it? We can go pick some of those flowers in the garden you like so much." She smiled and offered her an arm.

Forcing a smile, she looped her arm through the brunette's. "Actually I'd rather forget about it, but flowers do sound nice."

Anna nodded and began babbling about her day with Kristoff and Sven. Elsa nodded at appropriate times, but had trouble focusing on what the girl was saying. Guilt was consuming her. _You can't keep lying to her. _She chided herself. Drawing in a deep breath, she made her decision. "Actually Anna can we go sit down in the study? There's something I need to tell you."


End file.
